World Gone Cold
by unicorntopiapoop
Summary: The world they wanted to own slipped from their fingertips-gone. Instead, a terrifying new world emerges-The New World. Maya Hart and Riley Matthews find themselves hiding, on the run from the New World. Through friend and foe, thick and thin, join the two best friends on their perilous journey to make the world theirs again.


**So this is my first fanfiction ever, and I'm quite excited to actually post this for the first time. This has been laying in my notes for a while, and I haven't really edited it or anything. It's raw, but I like it that way.**

 **Anyways, this is basically my idea of what would happen if Farkle actually accomplished his goal in ruling the world. Obviously he would never do that in the show, but it's just my opinion of what would happen if he did. There's a backstory to what happened, but it's not happening until later in the story so the first chapter may seem confusing at first. This story will have a lot of apocalyptic and dystopian future features, so if you like that sort of thing, gather along the campfire and read this story!**

 **The characters will be OOC, and I am sorry for that. Riley might not be OOC, but everyone else will be. Most especially Farkle. However, it is expected because the situation there in changed them-either for the worse or for the better.**

 **Another little note (sorry for the long introduction), Maya is the only perspective in this story. Or at least, for now. This is because her perspective best fits the theme of the story. My personal shippings will be thrown out the window for this story because there probably won't be romance (key word: probably). I'm focusing on friendship here-the central theme of the show.**

 **Without further ado, here is the first chapter-hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own GMW, if I did, the show would be a lot darker. Be glad I don't. All ideas are mine and mine alone.**

* * *

Chapter One

"Peaches!"

Maya Hart had just entered the pair's hideout-an old barn stuck out in the middle of nowhere, with cobwebs clinging to the corners and the floorboards creaking with shallow movement-just in time to see her best friend welcome her to their "home".

The word felt hoarse and sour, losing all meaning derived from a classic dictionary. Maya barely remembered what it meant-though she supposed she never really knew the meaning anyways. The sixteen year-old grew up broken, her mother only a mere shadow in life's fraught existence, and her father gone with winter's breath. The word home was only used for the benefit of her little plant, her best friend, in order to make her see Cory and Topanga through their lingering moments.

Riley Matthews was her best friend, the one who welcomed her everyday, the one who made sure to go through everything with her, throwing away her entire life to make sure they both still stood with two feet. Maya looked up after deep thought and gave a smile-a genuine one. A smile that could only be seen when she was around.

Through all the secrecy, the hiding, and the dangers of the now locked world they lived in, Riley and her were together. She made sure to keep it that way.

"Hey Riles! I got found some old cans of soup and beans, and luckily they're not expired." Maya put down the cans, looking up to see Riley's joyous expression-they hadn't had anything other than vegetables and spam for months. Living out in the middle of nowhere had it's freedom, but it was tough in the means of survival. Still, anything was better than the feeling of the cage the New World brought.

The cage he brought upon them all.

"We're going to feast like queens, Maya!" Riley exclaimed, and Maya couldn't help but smile-genuinely. Whenever Riley spoke, flashes of fragmented memories would enlightened the torn, papered walls. Memories of a love triangle, and pure humor to first-world problems. Riley was blissfully unaware to the joy that she brought to this barren terrain but Maya noticed. Then again, Maya had to notice everything.

The world was too vicious not to.

"You know, this could go great with a movie or something like that..." Riley raised an eyebrow at Maya with a taunting smirk, whilst Maya smacked her forehead. Maya hated going out into the trailer park-their sole place to watch movies. There was an abandoned one not far from the barn, but it was covered in cigarette butts, rats, and a popular spot for criminal getaways. Riley is oblivious to this fact, of course, but she always makes sure to be extra careful when outside of the barn.

In the trailer park, there was a small, retro television. By miracle it still worked, despite the latest reception being miles away. That was their only form of entertainment besides each other, but it took at least a fifteen minute walk to get there. Maya didn't like the risks it took once in the trailer park-that place was swarming with thugs and goons on a bad day. Then, if found out, they could be brought to the orphanage, workhouses, or even worse...

Him.

Maya glanced over at Riley, and noticed the rambunctious girl looking at her with puppy eyes. Maya heaved a deep breath before nodding, but couldn't help herself from grinning as Riley hopped up and down through a series of "yay's".

The pair headed out. Nowhere's wind really whips up, leaving the frail girls shivering in nothing but their ripped t-shirts and baggy pants. They have long since lost their shoes, and couldn't find anything else to keep them warm at night besides the excess hay in the barn.

"Riles, I know you were bored, but did you have to pick a cold night to watch a movie?" Maya asked, crossing her arms in an attempt to find any source of body heat. Riley stuck her tongue out with immaturity, before going on to say-

"Well, I think it's about time we had the movie nights like we used to have. Maya, I'm not an idiot. I know things will never be the same. I know the world is messed up. But, we can at least keep up with tradition, and enjoy us. Maybe we can spend a day not surviving and fighting for our lives?" Maya chuckled at the last part, giving in to Riley's morals. After all, what's the worst that could happen?

As they entered the trailer park, Maya couldn't help but relax. It was just like the girl nights they used to have, before the incident. The two were instantly greeted by the tumbleweeds and thick smog, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Through the thick patch of dry grass, Maya spotted a pamphlet of some kind peeking out. She glanced at the piece of paper, unsure of what to make of it. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she decided to stray off the park for a little bit.

Maya turned to Riley, reassuring her to go on ahead. "I'll join you soon, I just got to check something out."

"You're always on the edge, Peaches. Loosen up!" Riley exclaimed, doing a quirky dance to emphasize her point.

Maya rolled her eyes, while claiming "Yeah, yeah, I will. There's just something harmless to check. And it's NOT because I'm on edge." Riley placed a hand on her hip, letting loose and "mmhmm", before going off to start the television and dinner. Maya stalked off, going towards the patch of grass to see the pamphlet.

She nearly dropped it after reading those horrid, toxic words.

Toxic, toxic, toxic.

 _That's not supposed to be here...someone must have dropped it._ Maya thought, and with that was triggered into a mode of vigilance. She knew about her promise to Riley, but at this point she didn't care. Someone came by here, and recently. She hadn't seen this on her last trips to the trailer park.

The toxin lay spread out in front of her, as she read along each line.

 _Farkle Minkus: The New World Leader_

 _Farkle Minkus is more than just the most intellectual man in the world-he is the leader of our new world-a world without stupidity, ignorance, religion, and war. He has lifted the Earth out of the Dark Ages and into the Platinum Ages._

 _Every store, every brand, every new piece of technology has been created by him. Scientific and technological advancements have been rapidly increasing at an astonishing rate. At only sixteen, Mr Minkus has found out how to cure cancer, Aspergers, Alzheimer's, and more-as well as developing the first super computer, androids, hover boards, you name it!_

 _Make sure to submit to the growing New World, as every nation has done so. The New World is fresh, new, and exhilarating-and most of all is founded on the basis of intelligence rather than some meaningless belief. The New World will never end, will forever be strong. It is going to save our Earth and the human race. All hail to the New World-where today is light years ahead!_

Maya closed the pamphlet, unable to read anymore. If she did, she would probably be bursting into sobs. She had to be strong and on the lookout for Riley, no matter how much pain this piece of paper struck her. For Riley. Always to protect and keep Riley, well, Riley. She shoved the piece of paper in her pocket with delicate, shaking hands, making a mental note to finish reading it later. Maya sighed, before turning around to the park. Right now, it was hard to be on alert.

After all, how _did_ that pamphlet get there? Unless...

"Riles! We have to go, now!"

 **So, what did you think? If you would please be so kind and take a couple seconds to write a review stating what you thought about this chapter, that would be very nice. Constructive criticism is encouraged, but no flames please. I know the Fanfiction community treats people with respect and compassion, and we're all amateurs here (or, at least I am). This story was more for me because I really got inspired by Farkle's dream for ruling the world, and I thought maybe I could taint that dream a little. Again, this story is way off the show, and takes place after Girl Meets Highschool (however, Maya was still herself, not acting like Riley). It's a lot of elaborating to get to the point, and I hope it'll be worth it. 'Till next time!**

 **-Unicorn**


End file.
